Only in Dreams
by Shadow ScytheX
Summary: Listen to the song 'Only in Dreams' first. It will make the lyrics make more sense. It's by Weezer, and I can send you an AMV of it if neccessary. Anyway, R&R. Story line of 'The Lone Angel', SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!


_Only in Dreams  
_I do not own 'Only in dreams.' This is my favorite song, and I was thinking it applied to Tak and Luana, and I felt angsty and dramatic today. So screw me.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tak walked down the street, cold and unhappy. His mother had blamed him for his adoptive father's death. The sky was gray and it was raining. It helped him savor his bad mood. 'Why does everyone hate me? No matter what I say or do, there always seems to be sombody else trying to bring me down......' Today he saw his old friend Luana. She tried to confront him about his lifestyle of killing, and what had he done? He punched her in the stomach and simply said "My life is none of your concern. It's better than living with those god damned adoptive parents, if you can call that a life."  
_You can't resist her,  
_He sighed, and tried to think of something else, but he was here for a reason. To make Luana stop existing.  
_She's on your mind forever,  
She is your devote, your reason in life,  
_'Why can't I stop thinking about her? All I need to do is stab her in the back and get over it.'  
_You can't avoid her,  
She's in the air,  
In between molecules of oxygen and carbon dioxide,_  
Tak, no matter what he did, or how hard he tried, would never be rid of her. She dogged him everywhere he went, and eventually he would stop looking for her, she would look for him.  
_Only in Dreams,  
You see what it means,  
Reach out our hands,  
Hold on to them,  
And the mistakes,  
They've all been erased,  
So it seems,  
_Tak wished he could stop the inevitable. But he had to cut off all emotional boundires, and this was the excuse he needed. He then walked through the gates of Vale, unnoticed.  
_But Only in Dreams...  
_Tak then walked across the bridge to Luana's house.  
_You walk up to her,  
_He knocked, unsure of himself, the hand by the sheath of his hidden knife shaking in nervousness. She opened the door. Tak then attempted to slit her throat, leaving her in awe, but she jumped out of the way, him cutting her arm. He then tried to stab her in the chest, but he held the knife back, his own will acting as a shield to her.  
He couldn't will himself to do it. He then broke down, crying. Luana held her arm, kneeled down, and asked him the thing he dreaded the most...  
"Why are you trying to kill me?"  
He regained his composure. 'Not now,' he thought. 'I can't break down yet.' Luana then invited him in, but he declined. He then started to run off, when Luana blatently opened up old wounds. "You forgot the promise you made to me, didn't you?"  
_You ask her to dance,  
She says "Hey, baby, I might take a chance."  
_ He then stopped in his tracks.  
~*~ 4 years ago ~*~  
It was the school dance, and Tak had yet again went alone, at his parents' eagerness to have him away from home. He sighed, the holidays were never any different. His parents usually gave him some worn out shoes that were caked with dried blood from one if his parent's outbursts at one another or him. He was dressed in his normal clothes, red rugby shirt, black jeans. He had no spite in his heart to anyone. He held no grudges against bullies, and felt that it was not getting even that was important, just getting through the day alive. He now wandered, lonely as a cloud, and sat next to Luana, who greeted him with a smile. He smiled back, and then asked, stuttering,  
"M-may I h-have this d-dance?"  
She smiled, then nodded her head. As they danced, Tak felt happy for once in his soda can of pain he called life. Luana asked, "Tak, will we be friends forever?"  
_You say it's a good thing,  
_"Of course we will! I'll protect you no matter what! I'll be your knight in shining armor one day, and I'll never let anybody scare you or me again!"  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
_That you float in the air!  
That there's no way we'll lose faith and trust in each other,  
From your pretty hair to your beautiful toenails,  
_ "That was before I knew my destiny. I am the angel of death and destruction, allowed to break promises! Maybe in your own little fantasy world, I could protect you, but that's not how life works! You only control the domain that you see when you close your eyes!" he said, trying to stab her heart with his words instead of his blade. "You control things that only YOU can see! We all have a course in life, and there's only one time, one place, your dreams, and that's all you dwell on. But you can't survive like that! Fantasies are crushed, dreams die, and people give up!"  
_Only in Dreams,  
You see what it means,  
Reach out our hands,_  
_Hold on to them,  
But when we wake,   
It's all memories!  
And so it seems,  
Only in Dreams_....  
It wasn't long before the adepts noticed the racket, and Issac, Mia, Garet, and Ivan quickly ran over to investigate. Tak skillfully knocked out Mia, then ran over the water with ease, then bounced off the rock cliff, taking out Issac. He blasted Ivan away with his magic attack, 'Yami Raigekai', then went into a fistfight with Garet and was easily outmatched. He dodged, but Garet headbutted him in the forehead, sending him reeling. Mia and Issac woke up, and Mia encased Tak in ice, then flung him out of town with whirlwind.  
_Only in Dreams....  
Only in Dreams....  
Only in Dreams....  
Only in Dreams!! (Repeats 7 times throughout the next 60 seconds)  
_ He broke out of the ice in midair, spread his wings out, then sent the adepts flying with a magical blast, then took his leave, using telekinetics to place them at the inn.__  
_(Musical interlude, showing several scenes of all the times Tak has suffered through hardships, including two other fights in Vale)  
_   
  
  
  
That was the last Tak saw of the adepts for two years.  



End file.
